


Meant to be

by Dangwoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is a teeny bit obsessed with his best friend, Sawamura Daichi. So much so that he has decided to take steps for their future together. Why can't Daichi see that they were meant to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this!

    Suga could have blamed Hinata if he really wanted to. His mind went into overdrive because of the small “Mama!” the little crow had called him by. As the words flew out of the little spiker’s mouth, Suga couldn’t help but tear up.

    Being an Omega, he had always wanted children. Actually having one of what he considered his own call him such a name, that want increased tenfold. Not to mention that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, his alpha friend, no one other than Sawamura Daichi, who the team had started calling Dadchi just for giggles. Daichi probably had no idea how obsessed his best friend really was with him. The acknowledgement of their status had Suga proud, knowing that his kouhais saw them as the dependable mother and father crows that they were.

    This entire scenario led him to where he was now, in Daichi’s home, putting a sleeping drug into his best friend’s food while the latter was in the bathroom. Koushi mulled over his plan multiple times throughout the day, pinpointing the exact moment he would strike, and his moment had come.

    As soon as Daichi stepped out of sight, he grabbed a small translucent tablet from his bag and dropped it into the water glass opposite of him. He smiled as he took his seat on the floor and proceeded to nibble on the food placed in front of him. They had set up a kotatsu in the Alpha’s room, a movie set up as well to accompany their dinner. Suga squirmed in his seat, starting to break into a sweat as he thought of how their future together would be so perfect, if only Daichi would hurry and realize that they were meant to be together. He was awoken from his fantasy as the Alpha walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

    “Hey, Suga,” Daichi said as he sauntered over to his spot on the floor. “How did you think practice went today?” He continued to sit down, grabbing his glass of water for a drink. Suga watched him intently as he spoke.

    “Oh, I think it went quite well. Hinata and Kageyama are starting to grow up, aren’t they? I’m sad to see my baby crows start to flap their wings.” He chuckled at the sentiment as Daichi looked at him incredulously.

    “Yeah, I guess so, huh,” the Alpha muttered in between sips of his drink. He set down the glass, now empty. “Wow, I must be dehydrated or something. I’ve never loved water so much as I did just now.”

    Suga giggled.

**“Me neither.”**


	2. Step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I need to be shot and have holy wafers shoved in my face

After finishing dinner, the two snuggled into blankets and put on one of Suga’s favorite movies,  _ Knocked Up.  _ The setter wanted to laugh at the irony of the entire situation. They were on the captain’s bed, and the Omega started to sweat as he curled up tighter into his comforter. Daichi sat next to him, in his own blanket, yawning every once in awhile; Koushi took note of it. After a few minutes, the Alpha groaned and rubbed his fingers against his temples. Suga glanced at him, eyeing him warily. He turned until he was facing Daichi completely. 

“Daichi, are you alright?” The Omega moved closer, dropping the comforter around him. He scooted closer, moving the Alpha’s hands away from his head, holding one and pressing his forehead against Daichi’s. He closed his eyes as though they could hide his intentions. 

“S-Suga?” Daichi watched the setter, confused. Suga pulled his head away and settled his hand into the Alpha’s other hand, clutching them tightly. 

“You have a fever, Daichi. Why didn’t you say something?” The Omega chided, removing his hands and putting them on his hips in a motherly fashion. “You shouldn’t overwork yourself when you’re sick like this.” The Alpha looked at him with wide eyes, shocked. 

“I don’t have a fever, Koushi. I felt fine this morning.” He replied, irritated that his friend was lecturing him when nothing was wrong with him. 

Suga exhaled, exasperated. “Well you have one now, so don’t talk back to me.” Okay, now Daichi was really irritated. No wonder his best friend was called Sugamama- he was the epitome of a motherly figure. He glared back at said best friend and let out a breath.

“Sawamura. You will lay down and rest until I get back. I’ll go get you some medicine.” Suga finished, coaxing Daichi to lay down against the pillows. 

“Fine. God, Koushi, no wonder Hinata called you Mama the other day. You sure act like one,” he huffed. 

“Don’t talk smack to me, Daichi,” Suga laughed. “I could act more like one if you really want me to.” He moved over and kissed the surprised captain on the head. 

“There. How’s that for being a mother?” Suga left the room without another word, closing the door behind him, crumpling to the floor once outside the room. He covered his face with his hands, surprised at how bold he had been. Had the love of his life seen his intentions? He sure hoped not, that would ruin his plans. The Omega stood up, gathering his thoughts and heading towards the kitchen. 

He opened the cabinet above the stove and pulled out a small container of empty capsules. He giggled to himself. Daichi wasn’t sick, he was just super overheated from the pill he drank unknowingly. Grabbing two, he put the container back and held the capsules in his hand.

“Daichi? Is that you?” Mrs. Daichi walked into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he spotted Suga in the kitchen. 

“Oh, Suga dear, are you sick? What’s wrong?” He moved closer, putting his palm against the teen’s forehead. A look of understanding came over his face. He grinned as he put a kiss on the Omega’s forehead.

“You’re such a good friend, Suga. I’m glad you can take care of him well. He talks to me about how everyone on the team calls you Sugamama. I think that’s adorable.” Being an Omega himself, he knew the feeling of being called mother. 

“Alright, go ahead and give him his medicine. He can’t do anything by himself, I swear,” he chuckled. “And it’s late, make sure you guys get to sleep soon, okay?” When Suga nodded in response, he said a quick goodnight and went back to his bedroom, presumably to cuddle with his mate. 

The Omega blushed to himself and went back upstairs to the awaiting Alpha’s room. He opened the door quietly to see Daichi sprawled out on the bed, covered in a light sweat and snoring quietly. Suga squealed internally as he shut the door and closed the distance between himself and the sleeping captain. He threw the empty pills in the trash, thankful he didn’t have to try and lie his way through getting Daichi to drink them. 

Suga made his way over to his bag, pulling out a clear sleeve. He blushed at the sight of it; he had never used it himself, buying it for this occasion. The Omega walked over to the bedside, dimming the lamp until it glowed slightly, just enough for him to see the color of the captain’s skin (the lights were already off because of the movie, which had been turned off, presumably by Daichi once Suga left to get medicine). 

The setter breathed out, kneeling on the bed and straddling the Alpha’s lap. He pulled down Daichi’s shorts and boxers until they rested just above his knees. Suga gasped quietly at the sight of his best friend’s half- erect member, already starting to swell because of the pill Koushi had given him. 

Suga set the sleeve down next to him, leaning down until his face rested above Daichi’s manhood. He brought his hands next to his face, slowly tracing up and down it until he grasped it gingerly. The Alpha was big, long and thick, perfect for breeding. Koushi blushed even harder at the thought. He rubbed along the member and inhaled as it started to get even bigger until it was completely erect. Suga licked along the head of it, moaning at the taste. He had waited so long to taste Daichi, even if the other party was unconscious. 

The captain moaned in his sleep and Suga paused, afraid he would wake up. When Daichi went back to snoring, he continued his ministrations, removing one hand and reaching for the sleeve next to him. He figured Daichi was close, given that he was throbbing and leaking precum. Suga removed his mouth, replacing it with the sleeve. He used both of his hands as he pumped the Alpha, going faster and faster, assuming his friend was close to orgasm. He stopped when the sleeve grew even warmer, squishing obscenely as it was filled with Daichi’s seed. 

Suga glanced up, his heart thumping loudly when he saw the captain panting harshly, still asleep. Careful not to spill too much, the Omega removed the sleeve and lifted it upright so it would stay full of cum. 

For the next few minutes, Koushi frantically cleaned up what he had done, careful not to leave any traces. He placed the sleeve inside a plastic bag and shoved it into the bottom of his suitcase, under his clothes. He giggled quietly as he thought about everything he had done. 

The Omega climbed up onto the bed and snuggled next to Daichi. The Alpha wouldn’t be suspicious, they often cuddled like this during sleepovers because it was comforting, in a platonic way. Suga breathed out, his heart finally slowing from the success of his plan. 

**This was only step one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has two dads, in case that wasn't clear, and has an older brother and sister who are away in college.
> 
> ALSO WHEN I REFERENCE A MOTHER, THE MOTHER COULD BE FEMALE OR MALE; MOTHER REFERS TO THE ONE WHO BEARS TEH BABES


	3. Step Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY GRADES ARE SUFFERING  
> KILLING STALKING CHAPTER 18 HAS ME DECEASED RIP ME  
> AND RIP HER LMAO

Suga yawned and stretched his arms out, his legs intertwined with Daichi’s. He blushed and removed his legs gingerly, as to not wake the slumbering Alpha next to him. Slowly getting off the bed, he crept over to his overnight bag, opening it as quietly as he could and grabbing the valise that contained his best friend’s semen. Koushi clutched it to his heart before snatching a towel from the closet. He jumped when he heard movements on the bed. 

“Suga? I take it that you’re up already?” Daichi groaned as he stretched his limbs out across the bed. He stumbled out of the sheets and sauntered over towards Suga, still frozen at the closet. A grin spread across the Alpha’s face. “What’re you hiding, Koushi? Hmmm?” He grabbed the Omega’s shoulders and whipped him around so they were face to face, a ravenous blush across Suga’s cheeks. The vice captain stumbled over his words as he spluttered out the first thing that came to his mind. 

“They’re suppressants! Yep, heat suppressants under this towel, so don’t you dare try to take them out of my hands because I could go into heat at any moment!” Daichi’s scrunched his eyebrows together as he processed the words. 

“No way, Suga,” he retorted, closing the distance in between them. “You had your heat like three weeks ago. Besides, you don’t even smell like you’re in pre-heat.” The Omega stared at him with wide eyes. Daichi was too observative. He didn’t even think as he nearly purred his response. 

“That’s because I’m hiding my scent,” he said, raising his eyebrows as he waited for Daichi to question him. When the Alpha didn’t respond, he continued. “My lover doesn’t want any other Alphas looking at me, so he gave me some suppressants that hide my scent. And for your information, my heat will start in about a week, and I’ve been known to go into it earlier than expected.” Daichi looked at him with the most exasperated look on his face Suga had ever seen. He held in a laugh. 

“What the hell, Koushi? You have a lover and you didn’t tell me?” The captain growled abruptly, looking more offended than jealous. Suga couldn’t hide his disappointment over the lack of reaction he received from his best friend. The Omega’s arms clutched tighter to the towel and semen he was holding, the latter hidden under the plush material. 

“It just never came up, and I figured it wasn’t important,” Suga snarled back, trying to hold back his tears. He wanted Daichi to get upset over it, hoping the Alpha would seethe anger at the sudden confession. “Speaking of which, I said I was going to meet him this morning,” he finished, pushing past Daichi and putting the contents of his arms into his bag. Sawamura appeared behind him, his pheromones now indicating his annoyance. 

“You can’t go now, we have practice before school,” he sneered, latching his hand onto the Omega’s shoulder roughly. Suga flinched at the touch and slapped his hand away as harshly as he could muster. This wasn’t how he had wanted this to go. 

“ Don’t touch me, Daichi. He’s actually really possessive, so if he ever smelled you so strongly on me, he’ll probably hunt you down.” 

“Then why the hell did he allow you to sleepover with me? Another Alpha?” The captain was almost snarling his words out, hurting Koushi’s feelings even more. The Omega flinched away from him, his eyes watering as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He glanced at the clock on Daichi’s dresser. There was still an hour and a half before morning practice. Suga stormed past the brunette, pausing in the doorway.

“You don’t understand anything, Daichi!” He cried, his tears waterfalling down his flushed cheeks. “Don’t worry about me, I won’t be going to club or school today. I’m spending the day with my boyfriend so he can make me feel good about myself.” Daichi flinched back as though Suga had punched him in the stomach. “I quit!” Koushi slammed the door behind him as he ran down the stairs and through the front door, not stopping once as he made his way back to his house, which didn’t take long. He only lived a few blocks from his best friend. Suga bubbled to himself as he threw himself onto his bed. 

“He’s the stupidest person I’ve ever known!” He screamed into his pillow, muffling his heartbroken sobs. “I love him so much and he doesn’t even have the decency to get jealous? What a joke!” The Omega cried into his pillow until his tears wouldn’t flow anymore. He hiccuped as he sat up, using his hand to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks. Suga blushed as he remembered what he had done the night before. In the long run, the fight was worth it. The sooner he could get Daichi inside of him, the better. He could feel the arousal heating up his stomach. 

Koushi practically lept off of the bed as he rushed to the bag he had dropped on the ground before he had screamed into his pillow. He paused, taking a deep breath before opening up the pocket. He grabbed the semen, the only thing between his hands and the liquid was the bag and sleeve containing it. The Omega crept to his door, locking it and silently returning to his mattress. He grabbed a box from under the bed, setting it next to his side for later use as he laid on the sheets. Koushi grabbed the plastic sleeve, opening it and extracting the toy containing his best friend’s seed.

Tossing the bag onto the floor, he laid back and pulled down his shorts, discarding them below. He held the sleeve in his right hand, the other prodding into the opening and swirling his fingertip inside. The Omega pulled it out after accumulating a decent amount of semen onto his digit, lowering it to his entrance. He moaned as he thrust a finger inside, using the Alpha’s semen as lube. Suga continued to pump the finger in a few times before gingerly sticking in another. 

“Dai-...ah...Dai..chi….more…” He whimpered, his movements getting quicker and quicker. Suga brought the other hand holding the sleeve towards his ass, raising it slightly to get more leverage. He mewled as he scissored the two fingers inside of him, spreading the digits apart, stretching the muscle outwards until his hole was convulsing against the cool air. 

The Omega’s blush was brighter than it had ever been, his heart pounding in his ears. If this worked, he could finally be with Daichi. His best friend wouldn’t be able to refuse him if he were expecting a child.  _ His child.  _

Suga tilted the sleeve, the cum slowly sliding towards the opening of the toy. He threw his head back, moaning, as he felt the liquid drip into him. He continued to shake the sleeve until nothing came out anymore. Koushi thought of the captain, what their future would be like together, how Daichi would hold him and kiss his belly while their child grew inside of him. It would be perfect, and was bound to happen anyway. He was just speeding up the process by a few years. 

The Omega panted, dropping both of his hands as he came down from the high. He had come all over his stomach sometime during the ordeal, not even having to touch his erection to relieve himself. 

After a few minutes, Suga reached into the box, pulling out a black plug, inspecting it before laughing harshly. Here he was, laying on his bed, about to put a toy into his ass to keep his best friend’s cum from leaking out. The Omega couldn’t believe he had gotten this far, his instincts telling him he was a good mate for holding in his Alpha’s seed. Granted, Daichi wasn’t his Alpha yet, but would be soon. Koushi shoved the toy into himself, pushing it in until just the string on the end of it was poking out.

_ Is this what tampons are for? Contraception?  _ Suga wondered to himself, still laying spread eagle on his mattress. He sat up slowly, not wanting to jostle the cum inside of him too much. The Omega purred to himself at the feeling of the liquid inside of him, warm and comforting and all  **Daichi’s** _.  _

“Oh shit!” Koushi swore, standing up and rushing towards his bag, searching for his phone. He pulled it out and saw that the captain had texted him three times and called him once, probably to apologize for being an ignorant jerk. Suga sighed, scrolling through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He paused, blushing as he pressed call. It rang for a few moments before he heard a “What’s cookin’, good lookin’,” and giggled before he responded. 

**“Could I ask you for a favor, Yuuji?” **


	4. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHA MY GRADES ARE SUFFERING I LOVE MY BBS   
> RIP KILL ME

Half an hour after calling Terushima, Suga heard a knock at the front door. He had been pacing the foyer, his mind going a mile a minute. The Omega was worried, to say the least; not only had he had a fight with his best friend, but he also lied through his teeth and said he had a lover, one Daichi didn’t know about. Koushi wanted to believe that the captain was as on edge as he was. 

Koushi ran downstairs, hearing another impatient knock at the door. He opened it quickly, a light blush on his cheeks and a sheer layer of sweat on his forehead; the dilemma he was in was mentally exhausting. His eyes widened as he beheld the sight of Daichi, irritation and doubt radiating off of him. Good, the Omega smirked, Sawamura was just as upset about their fight as he was. 

“Suga?” The Alpha began after clearing his throat. The setter avoided the piercing gaze Daichi held on him. 

“What do you want? I’m expecting someone.” He replied sharply. Suga flinched back as he smelled a spike of anger arise in his best friend. That was not the time to say that, he thought. 

“What the hell, Koushi? I came over here to apologize and you have to bring up that damn lover of yours? The one that I haven’t even met?” Daichi snarled, stepping closer to the trembling Omega. 

“I- I never said he was the one...coming over…” Suga said sheepishly. His voice was barely above a whisper; he had never been so afraid of the captain in his entire life. 

“You know, I came over here to apologize, and you just have to run your stupid mouth about someone else, like you don’t even want to be friends with me anymore. I don’t give a damn about what this boyfriend of yours wants. You’re my best friend and that’s not going to change.” Suga’s eyes teared up, touched by the furious jealousy the Alpha was seething. He cleared his throat before he spoke, choosing his words carefully as to not anger Daichi anymore than he already was. 

“Then you might want to leave before he gets here, Dai,” the Omega said slowly, enunciating each syllable softly. “I don’t want you guys to fight.” His eyes continued to water, completely disgusted with himself for lying to his friend like it was nothing. 

“Then why don’t you tell me who it is first?” Daichi’s anger had subsided somewhat; he only smelled of irritation instead of rage. Suga’s eyes widened at the proposition. Shit. He couldn’t do that; if he had his way, they would never meet. The Omega only wanted to smell like another Alpha, not actually have to keep up the facade that they were dating. His surprise was interrupted by some scuffling and the beep from a car locking. 

“I’m here, Kou~” A voice behind the pair purred, causing a spike in Daichi’s mood again, his rage rising again. Suga hiccuped his reply as he shook. 

“H-hey, Yuuji, glad you could make it,” the Omega responded as loudly as he could muster. Daichi whipped his head towards the perpetrator of their previous conversation, his pupils dilated and crouching slightly into a protective stance. He was met with a pair of golden eyes, reading the humor in them as they passed him. The other Alpha slapped him on the back, earning a snarl from Daichi. Terushima smirked as he curled an arm around Suga’s waist, kissing the Omega lightly on the cheek. The setter yelped, his cheeks face turning crimson. 

“So this is the Alpha you had a sleepover with, right, Koush?” Terushima inquired innocently, looking at Daichi with soft eyes. The captain sneered, reading the silent challenge in his complexion. Suga blanched, avoiding his friend’s gaze once more. 

“Y-yeah, it is…” he trailed off, clenching his fists together harshly, obviously uncomfortable. Both of the Alphas smelled the fear radiating off of the threatened Omega, Terushima the first to respond. He grabbed one of Koushi’s hands, weaving his fingers through the fist until it relaxed. The Alpha then brought the palm to his mouth, kissing each digit thoroughly, staring Daichi right in the eyes through each ministration. 

“Hey, hey, babe, it’s alright, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Terushima soothed, speaking in between each kiss. His gaze rested on the Omega, putting on the most convincing head over heels look he could muster. “Right, Sawamura-san?” He jerked his head towards the other Alpha, glaring at him humorously as he awaited a response. The captain straightened his position, tearing his eyes from Terushima to fixate his gaze on Suga, harsh emotion hidden behind his stoic mask. 

“Koushi’s not afraid of me. He never has been and never will be.” Daichi growled, not removing his gaze from the shaking Omega. “He’s my best friend and you,” He pointed threateningly at Terushima as he spoke, “will never change that.” The other Alpha scoffed, rolling his eyes before he moved behind Suga, both of his arms curled around the Omega’s waist, rubbing slow circles into his hips. Koushi purred unwillingly, blushing fiercely from his instincts.

“So?” Terushima retorted, sliding his hands even lower below Suga’s abdomen. 

“So he’ll always love me whether you like it or not,” Daichi sneered, folding his arms across his broad chest to signify his position. “Besides, if anything, he smells more like me than you, anyway.” Suga felt his stomach drop. 

“Dai-Daichi I don’t know what you mean by that,” he whispered before burying his face into Terushima’s chest. He should have known better. Of course his best friend could smell himself on him; the Omega had his ass full of the Alpha’s seed, for Christ’s sake. He wriggled his hips in discomfort, completely unaware he was now grinding on Yuuji’s groin, sending a shot of arousal up both of the Alphas. Suga was completely lost in his thoughts before Terushima interrupted them. 

“How shameless, Koushi~” he purred, staring at Daichi competitively as he licked a stripe up the Omega’s neck, his tongue piercing glinting in the sunlight. Suga yelped, ducking his head submissively. “Your friend is right here...we can do that later~” he nibbled on his fake lover’s ear. 

“Ah-ah..um...y-yeah...I guess…” his voice was muffled by the Alpha’s shirt. “Daichi, could you leave, please? You’re going to be late for morning practice.” Daichi inhaled deeply to control his mixed emotions before softening his eyes and approaching his shivering setter. 

“Suga, it’s fine. I guess you can miss one day, but you better be at practice tomorrow morning. I’ll send Hinata over with my notes later…” he grabbed Suga’s chin and pulled his face harshly towards him, Terushima snarling at the sight. Daichi kissed the Omega’s forehead and stared at his eyes for a few moments before pulling away and walking out of sight without another word. Suga started to shake more violently, his grasp tightening on his lover’s shirt. Terushima panicked, pulling him harshly into his chest, rubbing his hand along Koushi’s spine. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s alright,” he murmured, almost in a mantra, trying to soothe the anxious Omega. “Let’s go inside and get comfortable. You can tell me everything that happened this morning. I don’t know anything other than you demanding to be my fake boyfriend.” Suga nodded, sniffling and removing his face from the Alpha’s now tear-stained clothing. 

“Ah, sorry,” the setter apologized sheepishly, pulling Terushima into the house and closing the door behind them. He wiped his eyes before he spoke, hiccuping in between words. “All the little things he does just….I can’t handle them. He doesn’t even realize how in love with him I am.” Terushima laughed softly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I already know how much of a yandere you are, Suga.” The Omega gasped and slapped his chest as hard as he could. 

“I am not! We’re just meant to be and he doesn’t realize it yet! But he will!” Suga cried matter-of-factly. “He just doesn’t know it yet…” he trailed off, his eyes starting to water again. 

“Suga, it’s alright, really, I don’t judge,” Terushima grinned, holding his lover’s hands in his. “Now, I have a question for you, and you have to respond honestly.” Koushi nodded, his face still flushed from the earlier encounter with Daichi. The Alpha snickered, tightening his iron grip on the Omega’s hands. 

**_“Why the hell is there a plug in your ass?”_ **


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I have such a kink for Alphas fighting over Omegas. Kill me pls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AT THE PART ABOUT DAICHI'S THICC THIGHS LMAOOOOO
> 
> AND I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS LIKE TWO WEEKS AGO KMS

 “So, in short,” Terushima concluded with an amazed look plastered on his usually flirtatious complexion, “you not only drugged your best friend, but you jerked him off in his sleep, too?” Suga rolled his eyes, not even ashamed of his recent indecencies.

  
 “Yeah, yeah, I’m a disgusting yandere, I got it, I got it,” the Omega blubbered, waving his hand in front of him absent-mindedly. “I can’t help it, Yuuji. You already know about my obsession with Daichi.” Terushima sighed, throwing his head back in the air and wailing loudly.

  
 “I just can’t believe you had the balls to do it!” The Alpha snickered, slapping his cheeks with both hands and then doing the same to Suga. “Is this a dream? Did my Suga actually go through with it?” Suga clicked his tongue and swatted Terushima’s hands away from his lightly tinged cheeks.

  
 “Of course I did it, stupid,” The Omega muttered, crossing his arms in front of him stubbornly. “I love him and he’s just kinda airheaded. Don’t get me wrong, he’s super smart, and handsome,” Suga murmured, drabbling on as he continued to gush over the captain. “He’s so strong, and I can just picture the way he’d take care of me during my heats...” He glanced over at the other Alpha, his eyes sparkling. “He’d fuck me so hard, Yuuji. His dick is huge.”

  
 “That’s fucking nasty, Suga,” Terushima replied with a snort. “I don’t need to hear anymore of your fantasies. I’ve heard enough of them.” He paused, gumming over the piercing in his mouth as he thought. “So the plug is basically to keep the cum in your ass until you get pregnant?” He inquired skeptically.

  
 “Yes. Duh,” Suga responded like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “I can’t wait either. Do you want to come with me to my appointment?” He continued after getting a confused look from the Alpha. With a roll of his eyes, he sighed. “I have an appointment for more suppressants next week anyway, so I’ll tell them that I think I’m pregnant and they’ll confirm it for me. I have no doubt that I’m not going to be pregnant within the next few days. There’s no way Daichi is infertile.” Terushima blinked, surprised at the blur of information the Omega had thrown at him.

  
 “Well, uh, yeah, I guess.” He stuttered, yawning and snaking his hands up his shirt to rub his abdomen. “It would make sense that I go with you anyway, huh, since I can assume you’re saying I’m the father?” Suga looked at him in surprise, revealing that the Omega clearly hadn’t thought that far ahead.

  
 “Shit. You’re right, I didn’t even think about who I would say is the father.” Suga realized, his eyebrows knitting together as he pondered. “I guess that would be the best story to go with. But when I deliver, I’m going to have to tell Daichi the pup is ours. It doesn’t matter if he’s freaked out because he knows he’ll have to take care of the child with me. He has very traditional values, so he won’t abandon an Omega that has his pup, whether or not he knows how they got pregnant from him in the first place.” Terushima hummed in agreement, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. They had their entire conversation inside the foyer, and frankly, the Alpha was exhausted from dealing with the hormonal Omega, no matter how much he cared about him.

  
 “So I’m gonna have to go with you to school and stuff?” Terushima asked, stretching across the couch and peering at Suga, still huffing by the door. “I guess I can this week, since I’m on break, but I’ll need to go back to my place to get some essentials.” The Omega shrugged, taking a seat on Terushima’s lap, earning a surprised grunt from the Alpha. “Damn Suga, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re not pregnant already. Have you gained weight?” Suga threw his fists at the other’s chest in mock anger, glaring at him.

  
 “No, I haven’t, Yuuji,” he pouted, crossing his arms with a huff. “Do I really look that way?” Suga’s eyes widened with fear as he stared at Terushima. “Do I look fat?” The Alpha glanced at him uncertainly, afraid of the reprucussions from teasing the setter about his weight.

  
 “Nah, of course not, babe,” he joked with an awkward laugh. The Omega continued to stare at him, disbelieving the statement entirely. “I was just teasing you.” He sat up as much as he was able, what with the other body on his lap, and rubbed small circled into his friend’s back soothingly. Suga visibly relaxed, his fears subsiding for the time being. The Omega purred gently, sprawling himself onto Terushima’s body until he was snuggled atop the Alpha.

  
 “I’ll believe you,” Suga murmured, nuzzling his friend’s chest. “For now.” Terushima breathed out, chuckling as he laid back down and continued his ministrations on Suga’s backside. Within minutes, the Omega was sleeping soundly, his soft snores the only sound to be heard other than Terushima’s contented rumbling in response to Suga’s soft purrs. The Alpha yawned and stretched carefully as to not disturb the other’s sleep.

  
 “Alright, Suga. I guess I’ll just stay here until tomorrow then. I can wear these clothes again,” he mumbled to himself, sighing as he closed his eyes. “It’s gonna be an exciting day tomorrow. I wonder what chibi-chan will say when he sees me...”

 

* * *

  
 “Nice receive!” Daichi yelled out harshly, his face sweaty and flushed from exercise. The practice match continued between the different players, first and second years mixed in a futile attempt against their senpais. He was still upset after the encounter with Terushima the previous day, his anger showing in his serves. After a few more points, Coach Ukai called for a break, earning a relieved sigh from the exhausted first years.

  
 “Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama was yet again picking on Hinata, who sneered in response to the Alpha’s words.

  
 “No, you shut up, Bakeyama!” The small Omega retorted, his little fists balled tightly. “You always pick on me! I hope you become lactose intolerant!” Kageyama doubled over dramatically as though he were just slugged in the gut.

  
 “I can’t believe you can say that with a straight face, dumbass!” Kageyama wailed, his eyes crinkled together. Hinata squeaked and ran over to him, putting his hands on either side of his setter’s face.

  
 “I was just joking, babe! I love you!” He cried, smushing their faces together as Kageyama blinked at him in surprise, a blush flushing across his face not soon after. The Omega removed his mouth from the Alpha’s, his face twisted into a pout. After a few moments of staring at each other, they both blushed furiously, realizing they had not only kissed in front of the entire team, but Hinata had also confessed his love to the other. The team stood in silence as the watched the freak duo with newfound amusement.

  
 “Um...that was an accident!” Hinata stuttered, waving his hands around him while he attempted to explain. “I was just bwah! And he made me all fwoosh! And when he yelled at me, I just gwah!” Kageyama slapped him on the back of the head and folded his arms over his chest.

  
 “That wasn’t anything,” he muttered, glancing over at Daichi. “Um, we’re ready to practice again.” The captain looked at them with an amused smirk, rolling his eyes as he made his way over to the pair.

  
 “Don’t even worry about it. I’d prefer it if you guys left that for later, though, as I’m sure the rest of the team agrees.” Tsukki snorted and glared at the pair.

  
 “Yeah. That was pretty disgusting, even for you two.” Yamaguchi was not far behind, peeking behind his friend with a small smile on his face.

  
 “I don’t know, I thought it was kinda cute,” the small pinch server muttered shyly, looking Hinata straight in the eyes. “I wish I could do that to my Alpha, too.” Tsukishima’s coughed, his face lightly tinged with pink.

  
 “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

  
 “Okay, Tsukki!” Daichi laughed, Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s chortles following soon thereafter.

  
 “These first years sure are a handful,” the libero snickered, throwing a hand around Hinata’s shoulders, grinning at the smaller Omega. “You know, this reminds me of a time when Asahi-“ He was interrupted with a loud bang, causing the team to flinch in surprise. The gym doors had been thrown open harshly, a flustered Sugawara Koushi standing in the doorway, clearly the culprit of the interruption. The third year looked sick to his stomach, his face tinted an ugly green color as he clutched at his stomach, his gym bag thrown sloppily over his shoulder. Daichi looked at his friend intensely, his worry obvious in his contorted face. He started to make his way over to the Omega, stopping in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice.

  
 “Hey Karasuno~” Terushima beamed, coming up behind Suga and grabbing his waist with one hand and rubbing the other’s belly with the other. Daichi growled, his scent radiating rage. Not only had Terushima violated his best friend in multiple ways in front of him, but he had the audacity to infiltrate his pack’s practice? Not on his watch.

  
 “Terushima, what the hell are you doing here?” He snarled, slowly making his way towards his teammate. “Get out of our gym. We’re practicing.” It was too early in the morning for him to deal with this garbage.

  
 “Oh, I’m here for my mate, of course,” The Alpha grinned, kissing Suga’s ear seductively. “We tried to make it here on time, but you know Koushi. He’s a little horny in the mornings.” Hinata gaped, amazed at the easy string of provacative words leaving the Johzenji captain’s mouth. Suga blushed furiously, retching into his mouth slightly to bring his problem to the attention of the others. “Oh, and I guess Koush isn’t good with motorcycles.” Terushima proceeded to lead Suga to the restroom, disappearing with the Omega through the door with a wink to Daichi.

  
 “Wow, that was exciting,” Takeda stuttered, glancing at the frazzled students scattered throughout the gym. “Well, ahem, get back to practicing.” The students stayed where they were, completely ignoring the small Omega. Ukai growled, upset that such youngsters dared to disrespect his mate.

  
 “Get back to practice!” He shouted, causing the team to jump in unison. They scrambled around to position themselves in the order they were in before the break, trying to continue from where they left off. Ukai rumbled, pulling Takeda closer in contentment that he had reprimanded the students for foolishly disregarding his mate. The Omega purred happily, glad his Alpha stood up for him, even though their opponents were a bunch of teenagers. Nonetheless, they were both content.

  
 They continued on with the scrimmage, loud huffs and cries filling the air and echoing off the gym walls. The smell in the air was hostile; most of the team were betas and Alphas, however, with Hinata and Nishinoya being as ignorant of their natures as they were, the different scents challenged each other over dominance. Especially since a foreign Alpha showed up, keeping their Sugamama hostage. Ever since Terushima had arrived, Asahi and Kageyama made sure to stay close to their lovers. Tsukishima even hovered around Yamaguchi protectively, even though the freckled Omega kept his scent in check.

  
 “Come on, Suga. You missed practice yesterday, so you have to at least help out today.” Terushima whispered, his lips feathering the Omega’s ear. “You can do it. You feel better now, don’t you?” Suga rolled his eyes and continued to step towards the rest of the team, now in a huddle as they discussed the their most recent strategies. The setter noted the stares the team held on him and his fake lover as they made their way over to the circle, deciding it would be best if they sat in between Hinata and Asahi, who were sure to not make too much of a fuss over their ‘relationship’. The Omega and Alpha, respectively, scooched closer to their lovers to make room for them. Terushima plopped down into the space dramatically, holding his hand out to the setter, who blushed and took his hand sheepishly. Daichi growled softly as he watched his best friend slide into the Alpha’s lap without any sign of hesitation.

  
 “Welcome, Sugawara, I’m glad you could make it,” Ukai scoffed, not even glancing away from his papers. Takaeda smacked him on his shoulder lightly to show his unappreciation towards his Alpha’s behavior. The Omega smiled at Suga softly.

  
 “I’m glad you’re here, Sugawara. And,” he glanced around the circle, “I’m sure your teammates are as well.” Yamaguchi and Nishinoya hummed in agreement, as well as Asahi. Suga didn’t miss the pointed glare in his direction from Daichi, only the glare wasn’t fixed on him, but on Terushima.

  
 “I don’t think it’s appropriate to have an enemy here while we discuss these things, Coach,” Daichi growled, his gaze still locked onto the Johzenji captain. “He shouldn’t be allowed to listen to our strategies. It’ll give him the upper hand.” Ukai rolled his eyes and pointed his cigarette at the third year.

  
 “Sawamura, get over it. We’re done discussing those things; we’re moving onto our next training camp.” The Coach fumbled through his stack of papers before Takeda handed him the sheet he had been looking for with a grin. “Anyway, our next camp is in a week in Tokyo.” Hinata’s and Nishinoya’s faces lit up like they were children on Christmas.

  
 “Heckie yeah!” the ginger Omega squealed, his fists thrown into the air, almost smacking Kageyama in the face. “I can’t wait!” Noya nodded frantically in agreement with his Kouhai.

  
 “Oh~ that’ll be fun,” Terushima purred, his hands rubbing Suga’s belly as he smirked at Daichi. “I almost forgot about that. We’ll be there too.” The Alpha chuckled, one of his hands slipping below Suga’s bellybutton. The Omega flushed, looking at the floor, but making no attempt to stop him. “It’ll be a great time. I can’t wait to play you guys... it’s gonna be one hell of a weekend.”

  
 “You can bet your firstborn pup it will be,” Daichi snarled, his fingernails digging into his thicc thighs. (Lmaoooo)

  
 “Oh!” Terushima gasped before tightening his grip around Suga’s belly. “Speaking of pups, Koush,” he purred nuzzling into the Omega’s neck and licking his scent glands,” aren’t you expecting?” The captain stood up immediately, his fists clenched at his sides as he emitted the most threatening pheromones he could. The Omegas within the team whimpered, immediately baring their necks and huddling as close as they could to the other Omegas around them, terrified by the challenge the Alpha had left hanging in the air. Terushima scoffed and nibbled at Suga’s neck more provocatively.

  
  “What did you just say?” Daichi snarled, stepping closer to his best friend. “You’re pregnant, Koushi?” Suga gaped at him, his face pale and sweaty as the two Alphas challenged each other over him. He never thought Daichi would fight for him. It wasn’t rare for Alphas to fight over an Omega, but the results were never pretty, and he genuinely cared for the two other third years. Despite the consequences, he purred.

  
 “Now, now, Daichi-san~” Terushima chuckled, his lips never leaving the Omega’s neck, his devilish golden eyes the only thing taking any notice of the other Alpha. “You don’t need to scare him.” The rest of the team members had vacated the area around them, huddling as far as they could against the walls of the gym to be away from the danger but still be present. This kind of confrontation was juicy gossip, as Alphas rarely had the balls to fight each other, and no single Omega ever seemed to be worth the trouble, except on rare occasion. Such as this one.

  
 “Get away from him, Koushi,” Daichi snarled, risking a glance at the Omega cradled in the other Alpha’s arms. When Suga didn’t move a muscle, the captain growled violently, reaching towards the setter’s arm to pull him away by force. Terushima rumbled, standing up in one smooth motion, whipping the Omega behind him protectively. In the background, they could make out the frantic barking of Ukai, attempting to soothe the Omegas of the team, all trembling and whimpering out of fear from the pheromones.

  
 “Like you have any say in the matter, captain,” Terushima sneered, his arm holding Suga behind him firmly. “Oh, you should have seen him, too,” he continued, his sneer twisting into a smirk, “all flushed and wet, slicking just for me...” Daichi froze, taking in the words as calmly as he could. “He was so goddamn tight, too. He begged for my knot, which,” the Alpha glanced at Suga, “I couldn’t help but giving him.” As Terushima pronounced the last syllable of his confession, Daichi saw red, his mind blurring from his rage, his instincts taking him over completely. The last thing he remembered was lunging towards the other Alpha, his canines elongated in his feral rage. He could smell the fear radiating off of Suga; he could only think about one thing.

  
**_His Omega._ **  



	6. WHELP

HEY SORRY I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER I SUCC BUT I WILL WRITE A DAISUGA FANFIC SOON OKEEEEEEEEEE AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH IT'S MINE AND MY PRECIOUS HYLIAN


End file.
